


Savior(Tim)

by MorganSunflowers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batman Is Dead, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Caring Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne is Batman, Dead Bruce Wayne, F/M, Hormones, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kid Dick Grayson, Kid Jason Todd, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Morning Sickness, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mute Cassandra Cain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Stephanie and Damian are married, Sweet Tim Drake, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Feels, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Savior, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Batfam age reverse. Y/N, finds out she's pregnant with Tim's baby. The problem Tim had died then resurrected to become Savior. Damian did not approve of him killing and will not give Y/N and Tim his blessing
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Stephanie Brown/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit, Timmy"

I sat on the toilet holding a damn positive pregnancy stick. I'm going to kill Tim! Damian's going to kill him and me. I wrap the test in toilet paper and put it in the trash. I take a deep breath feeling my heart race. I'm going to be a, Mom! Tim, is going to freak out when he finds out. He probably will find out before I can get the chance to tell him myself. I walk out of the bathroom starving. I look at my phone and I take a deep breath seeing it's Saturday 6:30 in the morning. I walk downstairs. I walk to the kitchen seeing Alfred and Cassandra she smiled. She's always one of the first one's up. She wore her black nightgown with star's, yellow robe and kitten slippers. 

"hey, Alfie. Hey, Cass"

"good morning miss Y/N may I make you and miss Cassandra, some waffles" 

Cassandra sticks her tongue out in disgust. I chuckle. I love Alfred but nothing on this earth is more revolting then those waffles. There mere thought..Don't throw up!! "No thank you Alfie we'll just stick to fruit" 

I opened the fridge. I hear footsteps and see, Dick. Walking in from the entrance. His shoulders slouching, eye's swelling from exhaustion, and wearing his pajamas, with his blue robe. He yawns and stretches 

"long night ah?"

He nodded Stephanie walked in wearing her purple pajamas and bunny slippers. She grabbed Dick around his abdomen 

"Aww little Bird-Y tired" she rocked side to side "rock a bye Bird-Y in the the tree top" 

Damian walked in wearing a suit for work "Darling, leave the poor child alone" 

"gee thanks bro" Dick says annoyed 

Dick got out from her grasp and pinched her arm she laughed as he kept poking her "alright ok ok, Mr Grouchy I surrender" I chuckle

I grabbed a few containers of fruits putting them on the counter. I shut the fridge as Dick and Stephanie fixed themselves cereal. Damian poured himself a cup of coffee. Cassandra, ate the fruit with me. Jason walked in wearing his pajama pants decorated has Harry Potter. He started groaning he grabbed the box of cereal and ate it with his hand. I ate my fruit and feel tired. I miss Tim so much. I feel my breast hurting, and abdominal pain, this sucks. I have to tell them, Tim first. Maybe we could move in together. Honestly with every thing he's been through I'm grateful to still see him smile. I remember losing him to Joker's evil hand's. After he was resurrected we we're reunited but Damian will not give us his blessing. So we have been seeing each other without our family knowing. Timmy always says I saved him. I can only hope he will accept becoming a Dad and being with me. Sometimes I wonder what Bruce would say or do. I miss him every day. Day's later I can't get ahold of Tim. I went to my third doctor's appointment. The doctor told me I'm 3 months pregnant and I should take vitamins. I went to the pharmacy buying my vitamins my doctor suggested. After buying the vitamins and my favorite snacks. I walked out holding the bag. I look to the group of people seeing a all too familiar face. Has the cars drove by blocking my view. I didn't see Tim in the crowd. I cross the street I walked looking for him. I kept walking into a dark alley. 

"Timmy" I mumbled 

I hear something Tim usually would say something. I put my hand on my batarang. I feel the hair's on my arm's stand. I hold the batarang I turn seeing a figure that's not, Tim! I saw his gun before I could throw my batarang. He fell to the ground with someone knocking him down. I saw Tim as he stood on top of the mugger and with the most irritated look ever 

"I showed my face so you knew I was OK I didn't want you to follow me" he says mad folding his arm's 

"I know I just missed you too much"

Tim, sighs he walks to me and kissed me. I wrap my arm's around his neck. Still holding my bag from the pharmacy and my purse. I missed Tim so much 

"You ok babe you seem.. Different"

I sigh in defeat I let go of him and grabbed my vitamins. I gave them to Tim he looked as his face dropped, unreadable. My heart dropps he looks at me head to toe 

"are you gonna say anything, Timmy or just stare at me" 

"you're pregnant?" He questions exclaiming 

"I thought the pregger pills answered that question and my appearance?" 

"yeah they did I just am surprised we we're safe"

"yeah I know" 

"you shouldn't be here it's not safe for you or.. The baby"

My heart melts he's worried about me and our baby. He gives me my vitamins I sigh 

"You know we need to talk about this, Timmy" 

He takes a deep breath rubbing his neck "yeah I know look right now isn't really a good time. Besides everyone is probably wondering where you disappeared to. Damian will kill me if he sees you with me. I'll walk you to your car and I will call you as soon as I can" 

Tim and I walk to my car I got in sitting down he knelt down. I grabbed the strap and buckled my seat belt. He kissed my head I feel my eye's swell 

"I love you, Timmy" 

"I love you too" 

He kissed my cheek drying my tears that fell. He kissed me and stood. I drove home I parked my car and put my vitamins in my purse. I walked inside and went upstairs. I walk to my bedroom and opened the door 

"where the hell we're you?"

I looked seeing Jason his arm's folded "I was out"

"doing what?" 

"Jason, why are you interrogating me?"

"Because I know you're keeping secrets from us. You leave at the exact time each week. You're acting really fucking different and I.. You're not doing anything..." It was then I remembered Jason lost his mom to drug's, my heart drops 

"No I'm not I promise.. I guess I should have been more considerate of your feelings" he rolls his eye's "listen I'm ok it's just.. I'll tell you soon just not yet" 

"whatever" he says bitter 

I halfway smile and went into my room shutting the door. I sat on my bed taking a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later my bump a little noticeable. I sat in my room and heard my phone ringing. I looked the contact name blocked, Tim. I answered hearing his breath fast as if he's been running for miles. Panic attack, my heart drops hating what he's going through and unable to help him. There was silence from his end. The only sound is his raspy breath 

"You ok, babe?"

-"Y-yeah just wanted to hear your voice and ask, how you are?"

"I'm good baby's fine, we're both ok" I say touching my bump 

-"that's good uh that's really good" 

"yeah, hey I know you're busy and all but I was hoping maybe you could come to my doctor's appointment.. They'll be able to tell me the gender" I say hoping to cheer him up 

-"I-I don't know, Y/N I mean I want to I just I'm not sure... If anyone finds out they.. I just we have to be careful. Damian will have me arrested first chance he gets, as Savior or Tim. I don't want to put you and the baby through that. Our baby is not going to have a deadbeat failure of a dad"

"Timmy you're not a deadbeat or failure and Damian cares about you your his brother" 

-"Y/N, please don't" 

"look if it's too much right now I understand. I just want you to be happy"

-"Y/N I am happy your my everything. I'm just trying to be smart about this. I only want what's best for you and our baby" 

"I know you do, I love you" 

-He takes a deep breath "I love you, I'll see you soon"

"Ok"

I hung up feeling my eye's swell. As I took a deep breath my tears falling. I continue to hide my pregnancy from my family and avoid patrol. With night fallen my siblings preparing for patrol. I still hide in my bedroom. I hear a knock!I quickly put on my robe, to hide my bump. I open seeing my older sister Stephanie. She wore her uniform her hood down and mask off. 

"mind if I talk with you for a few minutes" she says delightful 

"uh, yeah" I say slightly confused why? Does she know I'm pregnant "of course" I say more confident 

She walked in I shut the door she plopped on my bed. I sat down with her my arm's folded gently 

"well your avoiding patrol, you seem to be eating very unique food combinations, constantly going to the bathroom, I know you're not on your cycle, very emotional no offense and hiding in your room. I guess you and Tim had a little too much fun, ah?" she says 

She knows! "You know?" 

"I do, I actually have for awhile Alfred knows to. Look I'm not telling you this because I want to have a advantage or bribery. I just want you to know I'm here for you" Stephanie says softly 

My heart drops I've never really given her credit for always being there for me. She's the closest thing I had to a mother ever since I lost my own. I feel my eye's swell and tears falling. Steph, rubbed my shoulder I took a deep breath. 

"Thanks, Stephanie" I say drying my tears 

"that's what I'm here for. Anyway I hate to bring it up but you're going to have to tell everyone about this" 

"please don't remind me I'll just run away" I groan 

She put her arm across my shoulder "I'll help you tell them" 

"why don't you tell them and buy me enough time to bailout" 

"Y/N" 

I took a deep breath dreading telling them "I know"

I managed to get Stephanie to let me wait to tell everyone. I went to my doctor's appointment. I parked my car in the parking lot. I open the door and shut it. I gasp seeing, Tim. I started crying I rubbed my eye's. Tim, walked to me and kissed me. Moments later Tim and I sat in my car. Tim, sat in the driver's seat we just found out we're having a girl. We both remained quiet Tim holding the ultrasound pictures. Tim inhaled deeply and exhaled he gave me a small box. I looked at it wondering why he's giving me a box. I opened seeing a key and a beautiful ring. I gasped my eye's swell and look at Tim. He looks at me his eye's swelling 

"I was going to wait but I don't think I can. The ring was my mothers.. I keep having these dr-dreams about you..our baby because I wasn't there to keep you safe" his voice breaking he takes a raspy breath "I used the last of my money and bought a place for you and our daughter" he pinches his nose, squinting his eye's and grabs the steering wheel my tears falling. He looks at me taking a deep breath "I want to marry you, Y/N and I want to take care of you, both of you. You and the baby deserve so much more than me. I know this is the worst proposal" I shook my head unable to speak from emotion "but I promise to never ever give up on you, or leave you" 

I gasped crying and nodded "yes" he grabbed the ring putting it on my finger. We both kissed as I feel the baby kick "she's kicking" we both laughed he touched my bump gently rubbing it 

"hey sweetie baby girl you exited about your mommy and I getting married" he says smiling

Tim and I drove to our new home he bought. We got out of the car and went inside. It was perfect. A large kitchen, living room, our master bedroom with a bathroom and a office for, Tim. Then another guest bathroom and a smaller room for our daughter. Tim and I stood in the nursery. The only thing in the room was a rocking chair 

"here sit down and rest, babe" 

"hmm gladly" 

I sat in the rocking chair cradling my baby bump 

"do you really like it?" he questioned hopeful 

I held his hand squeezing it "oh, Timmy I love it" 

He kissed my head "I would have done more in here. I just wanted you to have a say and I didn't know if we were having a boy or a girl" 

"no worries I'm so excited about us getting married and moving in here" 

He knelt down laying his head on my bump "me too"


	3. Chapter 3

The doctor said any day until I go into labor. I stood in the living room Stephanie calling a family intervention. My feet killing me but I really want to exit quickly if thing's get bad. With a hoodie on over my t-shirt hiding my very pregnant bump and my hands in my pockets to hide my ring. With everyone looking at me waiting for me to tell them the surprise. 

"I'm pr-pregnant" 

Cassandra, gasped touching her lips smiling, Dick's, eye's wide and Jason had a half Damian, quickly stood infuriated "tt that's impossible! You haven't been with- Drake, did this?!" I remained silent "I had told you to not speak to him!" 

Stephanie, stands touching his shoulder and back to attempt to calm him 

"Damian, please calm down" Stephanie says softly 

He jerked around glaring at her 

"you knew about this didn't you! My own wife keeping secrets from me!" 

"it wasn't my place to tell you that she's pregnant! Damian, I'm sick of this. Tim, loves Y/N and he would never hurt her!" her tone harsher than usual 

I lost my temper "just stop it! I'm 20 year's old a adult incase you forgot" I feel my eye's swell, I move my hand out of my pocket showing my engagement ring "I'm going to marry, Tim and we are raising our daughter. With or without your blessing" 

I turn to leave as my tears fell

"L/N, stop!" Damian says sternly following me. I kept walking "Y/N" he says softly

I stopped and looked at, Damian. His expression soft and worrisome. My tears continuing to fall 

"what" I whisper my voice breaking 

"dammit, Y/N I am not good with word's. I- you have to understand that I am protecting you" 

"from what, Damian? Do you honestly think so poorly of Tim that you've been blinded by how much he loves me? He's stopped killing criminals, he's cared for me, he bought a home for me and our daughter. What will it take for you to see?" 

"I see, Y/N" he avoided eye contact with me "forgive me I've been selfish. I did not intend on losing another person.. I care about" 

It was I realize then those year's of Damian refusing to give his blessing. He was afraid of losing me. My heart drops, I started crying 

"Damian, you're not going to lose me" 

We both hugged each other as we cried. I know he misses Bruce dearly and he's trying to get by each day. We all are. 

"at least stay until you are married to, Drake. It would not be proper" 

"yeah, I think that would be OK so long as he can come home" 

"agreed" 

Jason, Cassandra and Dick walked in 

"so I guess that's what you we're hiding from us" Jason says reliving 

I hugged my little brother's and sister. Stephanie, walked in and kissed Damian. Alfred, walked in I hugged him 

"congratulations, Miss Y/N" 

"thanks, Alfie" I say my tears still falling 

I feel myself burning up. I took my hoodie off revealing my t-shirt and very pregnant bump. 

"oh, you're that pregnant when do I get to see my nephew" Dick says intriguing 

"it's your niece and any-" I feel a contraction. I gasp cradling my baby bump. The second one today though stronger 

"Y/N?! Sweetie" Stephanie exclaims 

Damian, held my hand. I swiftly squeeze my brother's hand. I take a deep breath as my contraction leaves 

"just a contraction" I breath out "I'll be fine" 

"that seemed more than just a ordinary contraction, Y/N. Why don't you sit down? I'll call, Timmy" Stephanie said 

"I'll take Y/N to the couch" Damian said 

I nodded I would protest but I'm exhausted. Damian, helping me to the couch as I sat down. I feel another Damian's hand still on mine. I squeeze his hand again 

"breath, Y/N" he muttered 

I nodded breathing through my contraction. Stephanie, walked in with everyone 

"Timmy's, on his way" she says softly 

I groan in pain "good I N-need to get the hospital bag" I say getting up but Damian stopped me 

"you're not doing a damn thing. Grayson, go get her a cold water bottle, Todd get Y/N's hospital bag, Pennyworth, get the car, ready and Cain make sure the boy's do as I say" 

They left I smile to Damian grateful he's being so helpful and supportive of me. Stephanie, sat on the other side of me. I laid on her shoulder as my siblings came with my thing's. The kid's looking at me with concern. I gently smiled to reassure them I'm ok. I hear, abrupt footsteps and see Tim out of breath 

"Y/N" he mumbled 

He came to my side and gently rubbed my bump. 

"hey" I whispered

Tim, helped me stand I held his arm's to keep from falling 

"let's get you to the hospital" 

I gasp as another contraction comes and my knees began to buckle. Tim, swiftly carried me bridle style. He kissed my head rushing out of the door. Moment's later I laid on the stretcher. Wearing only a hospital gown. Tim, holding my hand as the doctor told me to push. 

Damian's P. O. V 

Sitting in the waiting room at the hospital. Stephanie, holding my hand to comfort me. My little sister in labor. I feel tense and scared. Hoping she'll be OK. I cannot bear to lose another loved one. 

Tim's P. O. V 

I held my crying newborn daughter. She's beautiful I love her so much. Y/N, crying with laughter. As my daughter began to calm down. I kiss her soft head. With my tears falling I look at Y/N. 

"you're such a good, Dad" she says smiling and crying 

I smiled and kissed her it was in that moment with all the hardships and tragedy our family as been through. We're going to be OK. I had the love of my life and my daughter and that's all I want


End file.
